


Mischief In His Eyes

by hatemenutt



Category: TitleEarth, TumTar - Fandom, VTIME, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: #boyslove, Angst, Cooheart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, titlekrt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatemenutt/pseuds/hatemenutt
Summary: Title clearly show his interest to his partner-slash-long time buddy, Cooheart/Earth.But Cooheart didn't take him seriously rather he doesn't believe in him. Just because he never want to fall for him and ruin everything, when it's a crystal clear he feels something towards Title.Will Title be able to win his heart?or Cooheart won't fall for Title's trap?
Relationships: TitleCooheart/ titlekrt cooheart
Kudos: 1





	Mischief In His Eyes

\--xx--

Cooheart's

Title and I are heading to my condo. My unit is on Amaranthine Condominium because my family is living far from Bangkok. While Title lives in Crosswind Tower, one of the most famous condominium here.

"What's your plan for the week?" Title break the silence.

I look at him before I answer, "Nothing. Maybe I'll just stay in my room watching Netflix or practice a new dance cover. I can't go anywhere since I only have one week to take a rest from my school works. A holiday is a good thing." I shrugged.

"Then let's do some movie marathon this week, what do you want to watch?" He turned the wheels smoothly.

He is always like that for the past years. Asking for my company, sure thing he loves to bother me.

And as the years of us together goes on, I get to used to his presence, silliness, craziness and of course his flirtiness. No wonder my ex boyfriend broke up with me, this guy crossed the boundaries of us, being friends and the most unbelievable thing I've heard when I confronted him after my ex ended our relationship was, "That's good cause he's no good."

That's the reason why I gave up on him!

My head hurts everytime I think about this, just let him be. Maybe one day he'll bump his head and wake up from this mess. And when that moment comes I'll be finally free.

****

I faced Title before I opened my unit's door.

"I am okay now. You can go home. Text me the date and time. Make sure to pick the latest movie." I said and look for my keys.

"Can I stay?" He leaned on the wall and cross his arms.

I gulped. The nerve!

"What made you think, I'll let you stay?" I look at him sharply. I directed my ire at him.

"Na-ah. According to Douglas MacArthur, never failed an invincible courage."

When I am ready to spit fire and roared my anger at him, he just smile. What?! He smiled? Just. Smile.

Here I am, fuming, about to boil anytime now.

But Title just smiled.

"And one more thing you never and will never say 'no' to me." The corners of his mouth turn up, he was beaming showing the perfect set of a white teeth.

This man is really unbelievable!

I threw him a dagger look.

"Coo, please? I'm lonely, Mom's still in Singapore. No one will cook for me. No one will take care of me." His eyes saddened.

No he can't fool me now unlike before.

"What am I? Your maid? You know what Title get a girlfriend, commit on a relationship so someone will take care of you!" 

"Then be with me! Commit with Title na~" He held my hands.

I choked even if I am not drinking nor eating something at the moment.

I pulled my hands away from his.

I don't want to brawl with him anymore.

I am tired. I just finish my research study and a 1000 word essay. My mind is not with me, maybe I left it on the library.

I sighed, "Do what you want, just behave! Or else I'll throw you out!"

He fist bump up the air as if he wins on a lottery.

I opened my door and threw myself on the sofa and closed my eyes while Title clicked the lock.

"You're tired. It's seven-thirty, I'll just ask for a food delivery. You want chicken wings or roasted beef?" He opened his phone and type something.

I won't let him eat fast food again, it's bad for health.

"Stop! Give me a minute, I'll cook. You should stop eating fastfood for every meal! It is not good for your health. You should learn to cook. Learn to be thrifty" I open my eyes and glared at him.

He put his phone down on the center table and he moved his right hand on his forehead as a sign of respect like in the military.

"Aye, aye! Captain!" He laughed.

Out of irritation I threw him a pillow from the sofa. His reflexes was fast enough that he was able to catch the throw pillow.

His chuckles invaded the whole room.

I stood up to go inside my room. I changed my clothes to something comfy. I look for Title's spare clothes to my wardrobe, he need to change. I was startled to see him lying comfortably on my bed.

I put a pair of cotton shirt and shorts beside him.

"Go and change. I'll cook for our dinner." I instructed the lazy trouble maker who's lying on my precious bed.

I was dumbfounded when he stood up and took his shirt off right infront of me.

Damn.

I look at his face only to see how the right corner of his lips turned up.

"Hmm? Like what you see?" He closed our distance and grinned.

I smack his arm, "I said behave or I will throw you out?!"

"I'm just kidding. Sorry okay?" He encircled his arms around my wais, back hugging me.

See how flirt is he?!

I tried to pull away from his hug but unfortunately he never want me to let go.

"Stop with the flirts, Title." I took a deep sigh.

Instead of obeying me he rested his head on the crook of my neck. Damn.

He inhaled my scent suddenly I felt a tingling sensation through my spine.

His gestures made my heart ascent to the sky.

He pulled me closer to him as he tightened his hug.

"I missed you all day, I was busy with homeworks and numerous quizzes all through out the day. I never had an opportunity to come and have lunch with you in your department earlier."

"I was busy too, stop coming in our department. Do you know how many gossipers feast on us everytime you'll go with me? They think we're boyfriends for Petes sake!"

"Then... Then let them think that way. I don't care all I know is I want to be with you, stop caring about other people. They should mind their own fucking business." He hissed.

I slightly smack his hands, "Cursing not allowed!"

I tilted my head a little to see his face, I pouted.

His handsomeness is illegal! No man should look like that!

He pressed his forehead on my head. I can feel his smile. 

"I'll gamble everything I have just to experience this moment with you again and again." He whispered.

He's always like this calling me endearment, telling me sweet nothings, his hugs and kisses as well. Sometimes I do wonder why he kept doing such things, these things. No. I don't wanna believe him.

"Here you are again, get a girlfriend. I can't be a substitute all the time, I am not a practice material tha you can use for your preparation oh how to be perfect boyfriend." I moved my head away from him.

He sighed.

"Stop being so cruel, Coo." I heared a sound of sorrow in his voice.

Guilt crept into me. Arrrgh!

He loosened his hug he slowly drifted away from me. He became silent. He pick up the clean clothes lying helplessly on my bed. He ignore me as he walk to the bathroom.

I felt uneasy, he can't be like this. I'm not used to his silent treatment.

I frowned. This is one of the things I hate about Title, he makes my emotions out of control.

I could hear the water splashing against the bathroom's floor.

I sighed as I close my room's door. I decided to cook for dinner.

After more than an hour I finished cooking, I want him too eat something healthy so I cooked Beef with mix vegetables.

I prepared the dining table, I put the pitcher containing juice at the center.

Perfect timing! Title went out of my room. I looked at him but he didn't.

He pulled the chair and sit across.

"Thank your for the food." He smiled a little before he put food on his plate and dig in.

All I could feel is the heavy atmosphere.

I put food on my plate and eat silently.

What's strange? He didn't whine to ask me put food on his plate like he usually do. He did not ask me why I prepared strawberry juice instead of orange juice. He did not even bother to sulk because I cooked vegetables for dinner.

After a couple of minutes he stop eating I raise my head toward his direction, oh? He's done already.

I lost my appetite I stood up and put the plates on sink.

He did it aswell he put the remaining dishes there and he wash it afterwards.

I sigh as I clean the table I put the leftovers in fridge and the untouch drink.

I took a deep breathe and wait for him to finish whatever he's doing.

When he is done he walk out of the kitchen of course I followed him.

He went to my room and when he came back his backpack is hanging on his right shoulder.

"I'll go home. Sorry if I bother you, Earth. See you." He did not wait for my response he headed towards my unit's door.

I was so shocked, my heart sank.

Before he touches the door knob I ran toward him. I hug his back tightly.

"Title... Don't leave... Sorry if I was harshed earlier. Forgive me." His broad back is facing me.

I leaned my forehead on hisback.

He slowly pulled away, my eyes got misty.

He faced me and smiled thinly, "No. You did not make any mistakes. If there is someone who's at fault, it's me."

I can't bear to see him act this way. Gone the mischief in his eyes, gone the flirtatious voice he has everytime he's talking with me, gone the playful Title I know.

Even though I don't know if it'll be a help or it will just worsen everything I still did what my body told me to.

I pulled his shirt to make him slouched a little I pressed my lips on his.

I felt his soft lips on mine. I crumpled his shirt after a few seconds I pulled away.

My cheeks were flushed.

I met his eyes. He is gazing at me intensely.

He push me backwards until I felt the edge of something. I stumbled fall on a soft foam of my couch. He placed his left arm at the backrest while the other one is resting on the arm rest, caging me in.

"You don't just kissed me and wake up the beast within me then leave after!" He breathed in, I smell the minty flavor of his favorite mouthwash.

I blink few times, I waited for his next actions.

Is he still mad?

How will I fix this?

I'm in my deep thoughts when he lowered his head and attack my lips.

I automatically hold onto his shirt and wrinkle it with my fingers.

He kissed me fervently, convincing me to answer his kisses. I found myself kissing him back, answering his kisses with the same intensity.

Title surely loves to flirt with hugs but not with kisses moreover wet kisses. Yes he occasionally peck my cheeks, forehead, hair and neck but never he did it on my lips. I should smack myself I always scold him because he is flirt but damn I, I! I initiate the kiss, I am the one who kissed him first!

He licked my upper lip he asked for an entrance when I opened my mouth for him he tilted his head to deepen his kisses.

He tasted the corner of my mouth, he searched for something in my mouth. He explore my insides with his tounge.

"Fuck! You're so sweet!" He hissed in between our kisses.

"Stop c-cursing!" I said as I catch my breath.

He chuckled.

Oh we're okay now.

Problem fixed!

Or so I thought?

\--xx--


End file.
